1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for processing a high-pressure liquid material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One conventional apparatus for continuously processing a high-pressure liquid material is disclosed in Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 4-241869, for example. The disclosed apparatus has a high-pressure vessel for processing a liquid material under a high pressure therein, a pressurizing means for introducing the liquid material into the high-pressure vessel and pressurizing the liquid material in the high-pressure vessel, and a depressurizing means for drawing the processed liquid material from the high-pressure vessel, depressurizing the liquid material, and discharging the liquid material out of a system. The apparatus is capable of continuously processing the liquid material under a predetermined pressure, and depressurizing and discharging the processed liquid material out of the system.
In the conventional apparatus for processing a high-pressure liquid material, the depressurizing means comprises a pair of coaxially positioned pressure chambers for receiving the liquid material that has been processed. The liquid material is drawn into the pressure chambers (suction mode), depressurized in the pressure chambers (depressurization mode), and discharged from the pressure chambers (discharge mode) by a pair of respective plungers actuatable in synchronism with each other. The plungers are controlled by a double-acting hydraulic cylinder assembly which has a pair of working pressure chambers supplied with a working oil from a hydraulic unit. The depressurizing means is elongate and requires a large installation space.
The volume of one of the pressure chambers of the depressurizing means is uniquely determined by the volume of the other pressure chamber thereof. When the first pressure chamber is in the suction and depressurization modes, the second pressure chamber is of necessity in the discharge mode. Accordingly, the depressurizing means lacks a sufficient degree of freedom of operation. Specifically, no sufficient flexibility is given to the layout of the working pressure chambers, the individual volumes thereof, and the pressure control thereof, and the pressure of the working oil discharged in the suction and depressurization modes cannot be utilized as an energy for actuating the pressure chambers in the discharge mode.
More specifically, the working pressure chambers cannot freely be supplied with the working oil from the hydraulic unit and cannot freely discharge the working oil by controlling shutoff valves. Therefore, it is impossible to adjust any times for which to carry out the suction mode, the depressurization mode, and the discharge mode. For example, it is not possible to adjust times for which to carry out the suction and depressurization modes while the discharge mode is being continuously carried out for a certain period of time.
In addition, the working oil from the hydraulic unit is used only to apply a back pressure after the liquid material has been introduced under a high pressure for reducing the rate of the discharge mode or the suction and depressurization modes. Stated otherwise, inasmuch as no pressurization is effected to apply a back pressure which would otherwise substantially counterbalance the high pressure of the liquid material before the suction mode, a pressure shock is imposed on pipes and various valves upon start of the suction mode, lowering the durability of these components.